A Simple Game of Bowling? Of Course Not
by Aardvarks Live In Russia
Summary: Aftera fun game of bowling, Ian spots a familiar face. After being chased in the woods, Ian explains the art of poison.


**Author's Note: Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. The Ian and Reagan in this story are supposed to be OOC, as this is after the hunt.**

"Let's get some pizza," Reagan Holt decided after a fun game of bowling with Ian Kabra.

They walked over to the pizza restaurant in the bowling alley. After ordering, trouble came.

Spotting a familiar face, Ian whispered, "Reagan, we have to leave - now."

"But we haven't even gotten our pizza yet," Reagan whined.

"Come on, Isabel's here!" Ian continued to whisper, although it sounded like he wanted to yell. He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice anymore.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go, I think I see Isabel!"

Ian didn't argue. He threw a handful of bills on the table and ran out. Unfortunately, Isabel had spotted them. She pushed her way through the crowd, poison dart gun in hand.

They were now in the loud bowling alley. Punk music played in the background. The shoe people weren't there, so Ian took another handful bills and paid for the shoes and the rental bill. Reagan wondered how much more money Ian had in his pocket, it seemed to be a never-ending bottomless pit of Benjamins. She tossed the thought aside, bolting out of the alley. They ran into the woods behind the bowling alley. Isabel followed us. Reagan tried to keep a positive attitude. Thinking that it was two against one, she smiled. The smile didn't stay on her face for long.

She tripped on a branch. She cursed herself. After all of that training, she trips.

"Reagan!" Ian faltered back, "Are you okay?"

"Go on. I think I broke my ankle!" she replied.

"And leave you behind? Hardly!" he snorted.

Ian was kinder after the hunt. Maybe it was living in a moderate lifestyle or maybe it was dating Amy.

Supporting Reagan, they lost ground. Isabel had gained. After darting through trees, bushes, and avoiding animals, much to Reagan's ankle's protest , they made it out okay. Mostly.

They had finally lost Isabel when Ian had been bit.

"Ow! God, something bit me!"

"Oh my gosh! Ian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ian looked around, "Great. We were just chased by my ex-mom, I got bit by a snake, and now were lost in the middle of the forest!"

"We should build a fire. I'll get the firewood," Reagan said.

Soon, a blazing fire was roaring around them. Ian was bandaged. As he was bandaging himself up, he murmured "We use that."

"I'm sorry?" Reagan asked, overhearing him.

"If it had been any other snake, I might not have gotten out of it so easily. Lucian's use this particular snake's venom in most of our, ahh, stronger poisons."

"Stronger? Do you mean, like, lethal poisons? Why this snake's?" Reagan questioned.

"This snake has a stronger venom that we can work with. We would love to use other snakes but on the process of making the poison we met some complications." Ian explained

"If the snake has such a strong venom than shouldn't you be hurt? Like you have to be airlifted hurt?"

"I should be yes. But because the Lucian's use this venom so much, the high ranking personal have a, like, a anti venom in our bloodstream. Yeah anti venom would be a good word there."

"I never understood why people use poisons," Reagan said, mostly to herself.

"Well, poisons come in such a variety we can use the right poison for the right job. Killing people other ways can get you in much more legal trouble. Like gun fines and such. Poisons can be kinder. But also more deadly. The type of poison used depends on the mercy of the shooter. The victims physical being depends on that mercy."

They sat there in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence. They were thinking. Reagan about Ian, who was like a big brother to her and Ian was thinking about Reagan who was like his younger sister. Not like Natalie. Like a real younger sister.

"I got your text. Is everyone okay?"

"Amy! Thank god you made it." Ian went up to hug her.

"Ian your hurt!"

"Amy, stop fussing over me, love," Ian told her.

"Reagan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a possible sprained ankle. Nothing to serious." Amy didn't look to reassured.

As Reagan was being helped out of the woods, she smiled. Isabel may not be caught, but she had not succeeded in her plans. She will be caught.

**Authors Note: Okay that's it, please review! I don't think this has been done before... Any who, enjoy! **


End file.
